Harry Potter in Hobbiton
by Melli1
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Parvati are somehow transported to Hobbiton where they meet up with Legolas, Gimli, Sam and Arwen and alot of starnge things happen!! Read to find out more! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.   and I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters… they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. The only thing I own is the plot!!

A/N: Okay, this is my first Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings humor fan fiction!! I hope you like it and please review!! But please no flames!!! I will review some of your stories if you review some of mine!!! Oh and this story was written under the influence of coffee… so that's why it is so weird!! Please Enjoy!

~*~

**Harry Potter in Hobbiton**

****

~*~

Chapter 1

 "Where are we?" Ron asked looking around the green hills of Hobbiton. 

"According to my calculations we are in Hobbiton, it's a place in middle earth where little people live and eat themselves stupid!" Hermione answered quickly in her know it all voice. 

"Hermione, do us all a favour and shut the hell up!" Parvarti snapped at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Parvati and glared. Hermione opened her mouth, just about to say something but Harry interrupted them. 

"HAHAHA LOOK LITTLE PEOPLE!!!" Harry yelled out loudly, putting a stop to the argument, while sipping some coffee from his coffee mug.

The rest of the group looked down the hill they were standing and saw four people walking towards them. One of them was a short, fat man with a long red beard. Ron squealed and ran down and started patting the beard and talking to it. There was another fat man walking next to him which was unmistakably a hobbit. Hermione looked at him, smiled then giggled (she later found out his name was Sam). Harry then saw a beautiful lady who had long dark hair and pointed ears. Harry recognized her as an elf named Arwen. Harry walked down to her and engaged her in a conversation about shiny disco balls which she seemed very interested in. Parvati then spotted Legolas, a handsome elf that had long blonde hair.

"Like oh my god!!! Like look at his ears! Like they're like all pointy like!" Parvati squealed, "Like I SO like have to like touch them!"

Parvati ran up to him and started stroking his ears. 

Meanwhile Hermione and Sam were flirting like crazy. Suddenly Sam grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You are such a good kisser," Hermione purred at Sam after they parted, "Let's go into that clump of bushes over there." Sam nodded, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the bushes. The other six people looked over at the now moving bushes then looked back at their partner and started pashing ferociously. 

Suddenly a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes jumped out of the bushes and ran over to Harry and Arwen who were still kissing. 

"GET OFF HIM!! HE'S MINE, I TELL YOU, MIIIINNNNEEEE!!!!" She yelled slapping Arwen on the face, "YOU KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HIM!!" 

Arwen threw a punch. Five seconds later all Harry could see was dust and an occasional leg or arm. Harry stood back and watched them fight over him. He checked out each girl until he finally came to a decision who he wanted. Harry held up his hand to stop them. They both stopped and looked at him. Arwen had a scratch on her face and her dress was ripped in a couple of places. The other girl was wearing a cat suit with cat ears sticking out of her messy hair which had been messed up in the fight. She cleared her throat then walked forward quickly fiddling with her cats tail.

"Hi Harry! I'm Bridget and I'm a total fan of yours! I like love you soooo much! Will you go out with me?" she asked quickly smiling at him and fluttering her eyelashes.

Harry looked into her eyes and couldn't resist her. He looked at Arwen who was still staring at him.

"Sorry Arwen, but you're a book character! Like how could I fall I love with one of those?!" he said looking at her chuckling, "Anywayz, you know red cordial and coke shouldn't be mixed together with chocolate then eaten by a goat."

Arwen looked at him, nodded then walked away looking at the ground. Bridget started to jump up and down screaming. 

"OH MY GOD!! ME AND HARRY POTTER! I RULE, I RULE, I RULE!" Bridget started singing while dancing around in circles.

"Erm… calm down will you?" Harry asked her quietly. Bridget stopped jumping around at once and then walked over to Harry smiling sweetly. 

"So Harry, what do ya wanna do?" Bridget asked sweetly still smiling.

"Let's go eat used tissues!!!" he yelled happily (A/N: I know this sounds disgusting but I got the idea off my dog, she eats used tissues!). Bridget looked at Harry disgusted.

"You _eat used __tissues?!" Bridget asked shocked. _

"Yep! They're really yummy! You should try some!" Harry said handing her a handful of snotty tissues what he had found.

"Err… maybe some other time," Bridget said still looking disgusted. Bridget watched Harry eat some more used tissues for a couple more minutes until she decided to look around the place where she was. 

Bridget was looking at a small white rock when she heard Harry speak behind her.

"Oh My God! Some one has had a blood nose! My favourite!" Harry yelled behind her. Bridget turned around slowly, dreading what she was about to see. So sure enough when Bridget turned around she saw Harry sitting on a rock munching on a blood stained tissue. Bridget looked on in horror.

"Harry! That's enough! I can't stand it anymore! Give me that bin full of tissues now!" She yelled at him. Harry slowly handed over the bin. Bridget grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him over to where the rest of the group was standing looking at something in the distance. Bridget and Harry joined them and everyone turned around and looked at them. Their eyes fell on Harry who had some tissue hanging out of his mouth.

"Err?" They all said in unison.

"Erm…"said Harry pushing the tissue back into his mouth then swallowing it. 

"What were you all looking at?" Bridget asked trying to cover up the uneasy silence.

"Well we saw a little bald man down there sneaking up here, he looked pretty suspicious," Legolas said pointing down the hill. 

"Ah! A task! Leave it to me!" Bridget said magically changing into camouflage gear and picking up a gun which was on the ground at her feet. Bridget ran over to a clump of bushes and came out a couple of minutes later riding on a turtle. She slowly traveled down the hill on the back of the turtle until she came to the area Legolas pointed at earlier. 

Bridget walked through the trees and saw a little man standing next to a bath tub rubbing soap over a tall thin man.

"AHHH! IT'S A LEPRECHAUN!" Bridget yelled out, "Wait… *insert drum roll here*…. IT'S WORMTAIL!!!!" 

Bridget ran up to Wormtail and started bashing him with a chair which had somehow appeared. Suddenly all the trees disappeared and Bridget found herself in a wrestling ring. 

"Must kill Wormtail," she muttered to herself as she jumped out of the ring and picked up a wooden table. She ran back into the ring and hit Wormtail over and over again with it. Bridget didn't realize until five minutes after she had killed Wormtail that he was dead. The only way she realized was by people holding her back and telling her to stop. Bridget looked down at the body of Wormtail on the bottom of the ring. His face was all bloody and he was purple and had yellow spots all over him. 

Suddenly Bridget found herself back in the forest and Wormtail's body was gone. She looked into the bathtub in front of her and saw Voldemort floating in the water. He was dead. Bridget inspected him.

"Hey! He has such a small –"

* One thousand miles away *

"WEENER!! COME GET YOUR WEENERS!!" yelled Tom the baseball food seller to the crowd. Suddenly an image of a dead man in a bathtub flashed before his eyes. "He has such a small –" 

* Another one thousand miles away *

"Dick! Look at me now! What are you doing?" Mary yelled at her younger brother.

"Sorry Mary, I just saw an image of this guy in my head, he had such a tiny –"

* Another one thousand miles away *

"SAUSAGE!! I LOVE SAUSAGES! THEY ARE ALL LONG AND YUMMY!" yelled a strange lady in the 'Crazy Mental Institution'. Suddenly she got a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hey doctor! I just saw something in my head!" She yelled out across the room to a doctor standing in the corner.

"That's great!" the doctor called back absentmindedly. 

"No seriously! There's this guy in a bathtub and he had a really miniscule -" 

This continued for a very long time until…

* Back in the forest with Bridget *

"Nose!" she said finishing her sentence. * Everyone all over the world who had seen the vision groaned * 

Legolas, Parvati, Hermione, Sam, Ron, Gimli and Harry walked through the bushes to where Bridget was standing. 

"OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED VOLDIE! THAT'S MY JOB!" Harry yelled out shocked while Bridget smiled satisfied with her work, "THANK YOU!" 

Harry rushed up to her and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Hey, what about me Harry? Can I have a kiss too?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Ron, as if I would kiss you! Like you're all ugly and freckly and red haired (A/N: no offence to red haired, freckled people... most people like that are very pretty!)" Harry said disgusted.

Ron ran off crying hysterically. 

"Oh no! It's nearly lunch time, we'd better make lunch!" Sam said shocked. 

Ten minutes later they were all seated around a wooden table eating. Harry was munching happily on a used tissue and Bridget was drinking a can of sweetened condensed milk. After Bridget had finished she sat there, smiled and thought how great it was to be with Harry Potter.

~*~

A/N:  Okies!! Hope you liked it!!! I know it probably sucks… but please can you review?! I'll review some of your stories if you review mine!! Thanks!! Oh and in your reviews tell me who you want characters to kill in this story… Bridget is going to kill a lot more people!! 

^_^


	2. Arrival of the Two Bananas

Hey funky people! Well I know this fic sucks but I don't really care cause I do it for fun when I'm crazy… so yeah please enjoy and review!! Thank you!!

~*~

**Harry Potter in Hobbiton**

****

~*~

Chapter 2

After lunch the group was standing around in circle when there was a sudden pop. They turned around and saw Dobby the house elf standing there looking at them.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir! I had a feeling you were in trouble so I came to defend you!" Dobby squeaked, his large eyes filled with anxiousness.

"Oh Dobby you're so sweet! But there's no one here trying to hurt me!" Harry said smiling at Dobby while twisting a used tissue in his hand.

Meanwhile in the bushes two males (A/N: Well I think they are… I'm not really sure… you'll know who I'm talking about in a little while!) put their guns back into their striped pants pockets.

Back with Harry Potter…

"Harry would you mind introducing me to your little friend here?" Sam asked looking at Dobby and winking in a seductive way. Dobby looked back and giggled.

"Um excuse me Sam, but weren't you just making out with me before?" Hermione asked glaring at Sam.

"Oh move along little girl! I'm with Dobby now!" Sam replied still looking at Dobby and giving him little winks every now and then. 

"Fine! I'll go back to Victor; he gave me better sex than you ever will!" Hermione yelled at him.

"You had sex with him?" Ron asked shocked, "But I was supposed to be with you!"

"Ron I'd never get with you even if you were the last man on Earth!" Hermione told him disgusted.

"Don't talk to my Ronnikins like that! I'll kill you I will!" Gimli growled at her.

"And exactly how are you going to do that, you little dwarf?" Hermione asked.

"WITH MY AXE!" Gimli bellowed grabbing his axe from his belt. Then suddenly his axe turned into a rubber chicken.

"HA!" Hermione yelled, "It's one of Fred and George's fake wands!"

Gimli looked at it then stuffed it all in his mouth and swallowed. Everyone stared at him.

"Erm… I've always wanted to try chicken," He mumbled.

"Anyway Sam, why the hell would you want to get with a little house elf?" Hermione asked trying to cover up the awkward silence. But when she turned to look at Sam he wasn't there. Hermione saw a bush moving in the distance and heard a couple of noises from it which sounded a lot like Dobby. Hermione had the feeling she didn't want to look in that bush. Hermione fell to the ground and started crying. Her one true love had left her. 

"Herm-own-ninny! I love you!" A voice yelled from the bottom of the hill. Everyone turned and looked. Victor Krum was running up the hill towards them. When he reached where they were standing he sat down on the ground next to Hermione and starting pashing her. The pashing quickly changed to taking each others clothes off. Everyone at this point decided to leave them alone. 

Suddenly there was another pop behind them. They all turned and looked. There were two people lying on the ground. One of them was the old school Quidditch captain Oliver Wood and the other was a tall, tanned, dark haired, pretty girl who looked around 13 or 14.

"Tegan!" Bridget yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I don't know! One minute I was at home eating a clock (A/N: Sorry Teg!! I had to have something weird happen in here!) and the next minute I was here!" Tegan replied looking around. She stood up and looked around.

"Oh my god!" She said shocked, "I am in Hobbiton! Oh and there's Harry, Ron, Parvati, Gimli and Legolas." 

She then looked behind her and saw Krum and Hermione fully naked on the grass.

"EUWWWW! I SO DIDN'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" she yelled, disgusted. She then looked next to her and saw Oliver Wood looking at her. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Oliver asked her. Tegan smiled and nodded and they walked off into the distance holding hands.

"Well that was a quick visit," Bridget said watching them walk away.

Suddenly two bananas' jumped out of the woods. 

"Hey!! You're the Bananas In Pajamas!" Bridget yelled.

"Yes we are… and holy cricket your Harry Potter!" B1 said, "erm I mean we are here to kill you Harry,"

"Hey that was MY line!" Hermione yelled from the ground. B1 and B2 looked at them then they covered their eyes.

"I AM BLINDED FOR LIFE!!!" they both yelled in unison.

"Anyway what were you two saying about here to kill me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yes… we are here to kill you so run!" They both yelled and then they chased after Harry.

"Bananas in pajamas are coming down the stairs, bananas in pajamas are chasing teddy bears, cause on Tuesdays they try to catch them unaware!" Bridget started singing while they ran around in circles. 

Everyone looked at her strangely. 

"Err… I used to watch them on TV," she said quickly.

"Yes, yes that's a likely story! Everyone makes up stupid excuses… that one's just gone TOO FAR!" Harry said loudly.

"Harry… are you okay?" Bridget asked.

"Oh I've just been eating some magic mushrooms! AHAHAHAHA!" Harry yelled gleefully.  

Everyone looked at him. Harry quickly shoved a used tissue in his mouth and ate it quickly.

~*~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. SingALong

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.   and I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters… they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I also didn't write the songs. They all belong to other artists. The only thing I own is the plot!!

A/N:  Hey people! Okay, sorry it took so long to put up another chappie, I hope you enjoy his one, please review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks!

~*~

**Harry Potter in Hobbiton**

****

~*~

Chapter 3

The sun had just set and the group were sitting down around a small fire. All except Harry, B1 and B2. They were still chasing Harry around.

"Why don't you two just shoot him already?" Ron called out to them.

"Oh yeah, B2 are you thinking what I'm thinking?" B1 asked.

"I think I am B1," B2 replied.

"LETS SHOOT HARRY!" they both yelled together. 

The plunged there yellow hands into their pockets and both pulled out small silver guns.

"On the count of three, one…. Two …. THREE!" B1 yelled.  The both pulled the trigger and I small yellow flag came out the end of both of them with the word 'BANG!" written on it. 

"ARGHHHHHH! THEY SHOT ME!!!!!! I'M GOING TO TURN INTO A HEADLESS CHICKEN AND EAT GLUE!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled while running around clutching his head.

"Harry! Calm down, breathe in…..breathe out…" Hermione said grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Excuse me, our work is done," said the two banana's. They both then wriggled their noses and disappeared.

Meanwhile the rest of the group were eating whipped cream and going psycho from it.

"No Parvarti, you are so uncoordinated you threw a rock at the ground AND MISSED!"  Ron yelled at her rolling around on the ground.

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I????" Parvarti yelled at him.

"Oh shut up you two, do you guys want to hear the song I wrote about Harry?" Bridget asked everyone.

"Okay….." they all replied.

Bridget cleared her throat and started to sing.

" I LIKE SMALL SCARS AND I CAN NOT LIE,

YOU OTHER FELLAS CANT DENY,

WHEN HARRY WALKS IN WITH HIS ITTY BITTY WASTE

 AND A SMALL SCAR IN YOUR FACE YOU GET SPRUNG!"

Everyone applauded politely.  Suddenly a weird purple thing fell out of the sky.

"Oh my God! It's a purple people eater!" Parvati shouted.

"A WHAT?" Everyone asked. Parvati was surprised Hermione didn't know the answer. Thus was Parvati's big break. She broke into a song.

"Well I saw the thing comin' out of the sky  
It had the one long horn, one big eye  
I commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee"  
It looks like a purple eater to me 

It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
(One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater)  
A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
Sure looks strange to me (One eye?)

Well he came down to earth and he lit in a tree  
I said Mr. Purple People Eater, don't eat me  
I heard him say in a voice so gruff  
  
__

It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
One-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater  
One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
Sure looks strange to me (One horn?) 

I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what's your line  
He said it's eatin' purple people and it sure is fine  
But that's not the reason that I came to land  
  


Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater  
Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater  
(We wear short shorts)  
Flyin' purple people eater   
Sure looks strange to me 

And then he swung from the tree and he lit on the ground  
He started to rock, really rockin' around  
It was a crazy ditty with a swingin' tune  
  


Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater  
Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater  
  
Flyin' little people eater  
Sure looks strange to me _(Purple People?)_

And then he went on his way, and then what do ya know  
I saw him last night on a TV show  
He was blowing it out, a'really knockin' em dead  
Playin' rock and roll music through the horn in his head."

Parvati finished her number and bowed. Everyone applauded again. She went and sat down. They saw the Purple People Eater walking towards them. Bridget hopped up and ran towards it. In five seconds flat she had killed it. 

"I didn't like the sound of it," She growled as she sat back down. The only bits left of the Purple People Eater was it's eye.

Suddenly there was a pop and Snape appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Harry yelled scrambling to his feet.

"I'm here to sing a song for you all," he told them, "Then I will leave," He cleared his throat.

"I wish could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today   
  
My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways   
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day   
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'  
  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up   
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel   
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too  
  
Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm bein' stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things   
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you   
And then I'll get back to me (hey)  
  
My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways   
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day   
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'  
  
You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make up   
That M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I too  
Be in the position to make me feel   
So damn unpretty  
I'll make you feel unpretty too"

Everyone sat there shocked as Snape finished the song. No one had any idea that he was such a good singer. There was another pop and Snape disappeared. This was starting to turn into a singing competition.  There was another pop and Harry's least favourite person appeared. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy, everyone started to laugh as he started to sing…

~*~

So what did you think??  PLEASE REVIEW!!  Should I continue??  
  
  
  
  



	4. SingALong Continued

A/N: Hey again people! Okay this story is now turning into a kind of singing kind of story… so if you don't like fics like that then don't bother reading it! Oh and THANK YOU TO BRIDGET (aka gryffindork) for helping me find the lyrics to one of the songs in this fic (I seriously was looking for it for HOURS!) *hugs* yes well anyway  ENJOY!!! Oh and please review!

**Harry Potter in Hobbiton**

****

~*~

Chapter 4

Draco stopped singing. Everyone was laughing. He thought it must've had something to do with his clothes so he readjusted his leather jacket, hot pants and feather bower. He then looked at Harry and started to sing. 

"You were my sun   
You were my Earth   
But I bet you didn't know all the ways I loved you   
No   
So you took a chance   
And made other plans   
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down   
No   
You don't have to say what you did   
I already know   
I found out from him   
Now there's just no chance for you and me   
You're not with me   
Don't it make you sad about it?   
You told me you loved me   
Why did you leave me all alone?   
Now you tell me you need me   
When you call me on the phone   
Boy, I refuse, you must have me confused   
With some other guy   
The bridges were burned   
Now it's your turn to cry   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Yeah, yeah   
You know that they say some things are better left unsaid   
But it wasn't like you only talked to her   
And you know it   
(Don't act like you don't know it)   
All of these things people told me   
Keep messin' with my head   
You should have picked honesty   
Then you might not have blown it   
Yeah   
You don't have to say   
(Don't have to say)   
What you did   
(What you did)   
I already know   
(I already know)   
I found out from him   
Now there's just no chance   
(No chance)   
For you and me   
(You and me)   
You're not with me   
And don't it make you sad about it?   
You told me you loved me   
Why did you leave me all alone?   
(All alone)   
Now you tell me you need me   
When you call me on the phone   
(Baby, call me on the phone)   
Boy, I refuse, you must have me confused   
With some other guy   
(I'm not like them, baby)   
The bridges were burned   
Now it's your turn to cry   
(It's your turn)   
Cry me a river   
(Go on and just)   
Cry me a river   
(Go on and just)   
Cry me a river   
(Baby, go on and just)   
Cry me a river   
Yeah, yeah   
Oh (Oh)   
The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leavin'   
Oh (Oh)   
The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leavin'   
Oh (Oh)   
The damage is done, so I guess I'll be leavin'   
Oh (Oh)   
The damage is done, so I guess I'll be...leavin'   
You don't have to say (Don't have to say)   
What you did (What you did)   
I already know (I already know)   
I found out from him (Uh)   
Now there's just no chance (No chance)   
For you and me (You and me)   
You're not with me   
Don't it make you sad about it?   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Cry me a river   
Yeah, Yeah"

Everyone looked at Harry. Draco has been staring at him the whole time while he did his dance moves. Harry blushed. 

"Harry! Did you go out with Draco?" Bridget asked shocked.

"Um, maybe," he said but no one really heard what he said because it came out as a grunt. Bridget looked at him outraged.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" she yelled, "AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU WERE GAY!"

"Uh…"Harry mumbled.

"Oh, it's okay baby, I still love you!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "It doesn't matter, everything's okay now,"

"No, I should tell you the whole story, I'll tell you by singing a song…" Harry said.

"Ooh yeah-yeah.  
I'm famous for my indecision, yeah, and everything I do and say,  
With a complete lack of precision, I get lost along the way.  
So if you were looking for an answer, well, I just had to say.  
  
I didn't think I loved you,  
I didn't think I wanted be with you for the rest of my life.  
And I didn't think I needed you, I didn't think, I knew  
  
Oh, I know.  
I made a habit of rejection and it kept me to myself,  
I wore my cloak of independence, but you saw through   
that as well.  
So then you know my little secret, yeah-yeah, but could you   
keep it to yourself?  
  
I didn't think I loved you,  
I didn't think I wanted be with you for the rest of my life.  
And I didn't think I needed you, I didn't think, I knew.  
  
I realised my weakness and all the changes I was feeling,  
Feeling over you, you, oh yeah.  
So then you know my little secret, oh yeah, well could you   
keep it to yourself?  
  
I didn't think I loved you,  
I didn't think I wanted be with you for the rest of my life.  
And I didn't think I needed you, I didn't think, I knew.  
  
I didn't think I loved you,  
I didn't think I wanted be with you for the rest of my life.  
And I didn't think I needed you, I didn't think, I knew."

Everyone applauded again as Harry sat down. He did have a very good voice. Draco was sitting there looking into thin air, he looked heart broken.  Bridget suddenly jumped up again and pulled Harry up with her. She whispered something in his ear. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Hey everyone, we're going to sing something else, so listen up!" she said. Suddenly some music from the movie 'Grease' started to play. Harry and Bridget started to shake their thang.

  Harry: "I got chills.  
  They're multiplyin'.  
  And I'm losin' control.  
  'Cause the power  
  you're suplyin',  
   it's electrifyin'!"

Bridget: "You better shape up,  
  'cause I need a man  
   and my heart is set on you.  
  You better shape up;  
   you better understand  
   to my heart I must be true."

Harry: "Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do."

Both: "You're the one that I want.  
  (you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
  The one that I want.  
  (you are the one i want), o,o,oo, honey.  
  The one that I want  
  You, o,o, oo  
  are what I need.  
  Oh, yes indeed."

Bridget: "If you're filled  
  with affection  
  you're to shy to convey,  
  meditate in my direction.  
  Feel your way."

Harry: "I better shape up,  
  'cause you need a man  
  i need a man  
  who can keep me satisfied.  
  I better shape up  
  if I'm gonna prove  
  oh you better prove  
  that my faith is justified."

Bridget: "Are you sure?"

Harry: " Yes, I'm sure down deep inside."

Both: "You're the one that I want.  
You, o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
You, o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You, oo, oo  
are what I need.  
Oh, yes indeed."

 They both finished and the crowd erupted with applause.  They sat down smiling  Hermione then stood up and everyone stared at her. They didn't think she could sing. They didn't really want her to sing. She used her wand to put up a stage and summoned a band. She walked on stage and the band started to play a slow song. Hermione opened her mouth and started to sing (in a rather bad voice I might add).

"Doing everything that I believe in  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
More understanding of what's around me  
And protected from the walls of love

All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe

That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

But I was born to try

No point in talking what you should have been  
And regretting the things that went on  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture

And all that you see is me  
And all I truly believe

That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

But I was born to try

All that you see is me  
All I truly believe  
All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe

That I was born to try

I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

But I was born to try

But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

But I was born to try"

Hermione walked off the stage and most of the crowd unblocked there ears. The others who hadn't blocked there ears were shocked that she had actually said 'Life's full of mistakes' because they all knew Hermione NEVER made a mistake. 

Suddenly some one came running out of the trees screaming her head off… it was Tegan.

"What are you yelling about?" Bridget asked shocked.

"IT'S FERRERO…. MY HEARTS DESIRE!!!" she screamed before rushing to hide behind a bush while a rather hot tennis player walked out from behind a nearby tree.

~*~

A/N: So guys…. What did you think??? Sorry it's taken so long to write a new chappie but I have had a lot of assignments due lately… so yeah. Oh there probably won't be anymore singing in the fic anymore so.. if you didn't like the singing bits.. your in luck. Okay PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
